


Welcome to New York

by camnoelgallavich



Series: Happy Gallavich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sub!Mickey, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dom!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich
Summary: This song is stuck in my head and I love the city, so I guess that's going to be the working title.There's one more chapter planned out, but who knows? If y'all like this, I'd be open to writing more ;)This entire chapter stemmed from a comment on Call Me, so leave more comments if you want to see something in particular! <3Love,@cam.monaghanfan (insta) & @cam_monaghanfan (twitter)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Happy Gallavich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700953
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	1. We're Going to New York

Due to the extenuating circumstances of switching parole officers, the Chicago Department of Corrections was willing to forgive the rest of Ian and Mickey’s parole, freeing up Larry to have other parolees. Instead of being on the hook for the full two years that they were supposed to be on parole, within 14 months, they were finally free. Mickey took celebrating to a whole new level when he found out, pulling Ian out of work early by faking being sick so his husband came running home. Mickey pounced on Ian as soon as he got into their room, jumping onto his back like a monkey and clinging onto him without letting go. “PACK YOUR SHIT, GALLAGHER!” Mickey yelled excitedly, smacking a kiss to the side of Ian’s head before jumping off of his back and onto the bed. He casually walked over to the side by the window and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was putting distance between them before Ian could figure out that Mickey lied about being sick. 

Ian shook his head at his man who looked ridiculous and sexy at the same time. Mickey was wearing his classic black tanktop and a pair of boxer briefs while standing on his side of their bed barefoot. “Faked sick again?” Ian asks with a roll of his eyes, dropping his shoulder bag onto the floor and slipping out of his oversized EMT jacket and letting it drop to the floor as he stalks closer to the bed. His eyes were on the tight fit of the black tank top around Mickey’s chest and the way every part of it looked molded to fit Mickey. 

Mickey was smirking and playing it cool, but he saw that look in Ian’s eyes. “Well... yeah. We can finally fucking leave the state so we’re gonna go see Mandy. I talked to her about it and we should get on the road soon. Call into work and tell ‘em your grandma died or something.” he shrugged and subconsciously backed up until his ass was pressed against the wall behind him. 

Ian walked to the edge of the bed and held his hand out for Mickey to take and come closer. “Fine, I can do that, but come here for a second.” He said in a calm enough way that Mickey fell for it. 

As soon as Ian had a firm hold on Mickey’s hand, he smirked evilly and then knocked Mickey’s legs out from under him. Ian tossed Mickey down onto the bed in his back, quickly climbing onto him and pinning him down. He held both of Mickey’s hands on one of his own and shoved Mickey’s tank top up out of the way to pinch his nipple, twisting it in a way that made Mickey buck up against him and groan. “That’s for faking sick again.” Ian patted Mickey’s cheek in the same way Mickey liked to do to him. “You couldn’t have called me about this instead of worrying Daddy?” He arched an eyebrow at Mickey. The gold chain Ian was wearing, that Mickey had given him as a birthday present, was dangling down between their chests. 

“I wanted to see you.” Mickey mumbled, struggling against Ian’s hold when he started feeling embarrassed. He didn't want to admit he was really excited about the news and he had wanted to get Ian home early, knowing the extra time they’d have together would also lead to sex. “Okay...” He sighed, pretending like it was hard for him to even say this fake apology, “Sorry, now get off.” Mickey twisted his wrists around in Ian’s grasp to try and wiggle his hands free. 

Ian leaned over him with a smirk. “Something makes me think you’re not really sorry.” He replied sarcastically, tilting his head to the side and squinting his eyes as he looked down at his husband. He knew Mickey well enough after all these years. 

“Iannn…” Mickey whined out, feeling Ian sit back onto Mickey’s crotch to tease him and then the bastard leaned forward, until they were chest to chest. Ian knew how much they both loved pinning each other down, but of course, Mickey was in his bratty mindset and he wasn’t going to make this easy for Ian. “Okay, okay, how about.. sorry, Daddy?” He asked in his sub voice, speaking quietly and dripping innocence into his voice to trick Ian. 

Of course, Ian was surprised to hear what sounded like a genuine apology come out of his husband’s mouth instead of a snarky response. Ian leaned back, just enough to get a good look at Mickey's face - since he could always tell if Mickey was lying by looking in his eyes. Mickey had known that would throw Ian off of his plan and Mickey used that to his advantage. This was Mickey’s opportunity to get Ian off balance and flip them over. As Ian was opening his mouth to reply, Mickey used his hips to roll them over so that he was on top of Ian and pinning Ian down to the mattress. 

Ian let out a surprised huff and then shook his head at Mickey. “You know you’re not getting away with this.” Ian said as Mickey chuckled under his breath and climbed off of Ian. 

Mickey was cocky and feeling triumphant so he turned his back to Ian and flipped him off as he walked towards the door to their bedroom. “I just did motherfu-” His sentence gets cut short when he’s suddenly grabbed from behind and tossed back onto the bed. 

This time when Ian grabbed Mickey, he was prepared with reinforcements. He had opened the drawer to their bedside table and found their sex toys and restraints while Mickey had been celebrating his freedom and climbing off the bed. “No you fucking didn’t.” Ian laughs softly as he stuffs Mickey's mouth with a clean sock and then hooks a handcuff around Mickey's wrist, holding him in place by attaching the other cuff to the headboard. Once he secured each of Mickey’s arms to the bed, Ian pulled away with a sexy smirk and held up the rope in his hands. “This is what you deserve as your punishment today. You rushed Daddy home in the hopes that you’d get to play with him… and you will, but I’ll set the pace.” He said to Mickey as he used a separator bar that he’d bought specifically to use on bratty Mickey. He tightened each cuff around Mickey’s ankles, before using the rope to secure the bar to the bed. Ian stands away from the bed and strips naked, knowing how much it tortures Mickey when he’s only allowed to look and not touch. 

Mickey’s eyes rake over Ian’s body from head to toe and then back up to Ian’s hard cock, and one of Mickey's arms pulls on the restraints, making Ian’s devilishly handsome smirk reappear on his face. To retaliate for Mickey’s bad behavior, Ian climbed up to straddle Mickey again, sitting directly on his clothed crotch and taking the sock out of Mickey’s mouth just in time for Mickey to let out a low moan with his eyes closed, savoring the feel of Ian’s ass against his cock. That moan was music to Ian’s ears and he could feel his husband getting hard underneath him. “There’s so much I could do to you tied up in this position…” Ian sighed happily, “Lots of nipple pinching… some ass eating…” Ian threw out some options as he watched Mickey lick his lower lip and then bite down on it. 

Mickey knew staying silent was the best option because his dom would do the opposite of whatever Mickey picked after Mickey had been a brat. Ian steadied himself by putting his hand on Mickey’s lower abdomen and Ian could feel his husband’s abs tighten as Mickey looked into Ian’s eyes with so much love and trust, both men feeling a moment pass between them. It was a spark of romance and pure understanding, in which Mickey’s lustful and sexy Daddy was just Ian again for a moment. Mickey felt reassured in moments like that, knowing that he was safe in his subspace - letting go of all the pressures of the world for a little while and giving himself over to Ian, knowing he’d be taken care of. They’d been at this for so long that all of that passed wordlessly between them and all Mickey could do was take in the love and affection reflected back in Ian’s eyes. 

“My Mickey.” Ian cooed to him, bending over and pressing his lips softly against Mickey’s and pulling away from the chaste kiss before Mickey could try to turn it into something more. “I love you so much, my beautiful husband.” Ian said as he sat back up and gently rubbed his hands over Mickey’s chest which was still covered by Mickey’s tank top. Ian wanted Mickey naked too. He pressed a quick kiss between Mickey’s pecs and then hooked his hands into the collar of the tank, ripping it off Mickey and grinning ceremoniously. “There you are.” He cooed again to get Mickey deeper into his submissive headspace. 

Mickey was blushing red and he nods, swallowing thickly and looking up at Ian. “Can I get a kiss please?” He asked, actually using his softer spoken submissive tone. 

Ian smiled down at him, “You can get two for asking so politely.” Ian was definitely a dom who rewarded good behavior. He pressed his lips to Mickey’s again, this time Ian opened his mouth slightly, but as soon as he felt Mickey’s tongue against his own he pulled away, leaving Mickey wanting more. Mickey knew better than to complain, so Ian simply heard a whimpering sound as Mickey waited for his second kiss. This one caught him by surprise. 

Ian moved back and pressed a kiss to Mickey’s right nipple before swiping the pad of his thumb over it. “So puffy and pretty and pink.” Ian complimented before he stuck his tongue out, taking a long slow lick over Mickey’s nipple. He felt the reverberation of Mickey’s moan underneath his palm that was pressed against Mickey’s other pec. “You like that don’t you, Mick?” Ian asked as he watched Mickey’s nipple get hard. 

Mickey nodded as Ian sat up on Mickey’s cock and pinched Mickey's previously untouched left nipple at the same time. Mickey’s answering groan was so wonderful, Ian craved more. 

Ian started to grind down on Mickey’s hard cock to give him some relief. He could feel Mickey’s dick straining against his underwear so Ian took long slow strokes, rubbing his length over Mickey’s cock. 

“That feels so good, Daddy.” Mickey moaned and opened his eyes to look up at Mickey. “You make me feel so good.” He smiled at Ian, loving the way his man could move his hips. 

“That’s my job, baby boy.” Ian bent at the waist, holding Mickey’s cheek and kissing Mickey deeply and passionately. He didn’t slow his hips one bit, setting a rhythm of grinding his dick against Mickey’s clothed cock and eventually getting to a point where he was doing body rolls against Mickey. 

Mickey wanted to touch and hold Ian, to grab onto his daddy and never let go. That feeling fills his every thought as they kiss but before he could ask for more, Ian was leaving a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses down the side of Mickey’s neck and down his chest until Ian’s lips wrap around Mickey’s left nipple, that was slightly hard from being pinched before. Mickey gasps as Ian licks across Mickey’s nipple in different strokes until he stops teasing and gives mickey what he wants, sucking hard on the nipple in his mouth as he slides his hand underneath Mickey’s boxers and strokes his hard length. Mickey was a moaning mess at this point and he was tugging at the restraints because he always loved putting his hands in Ian’s long hair and pulling on it when they got this far. 

Ian looked up into Mickey’s eyes when he felt Mickey squirming underneath him. He saw his baby was so overwhelmed by need that his eyes were tearing up with tears of frustration, so Ian took pity on him and sat up, pausing his ministrations to untie Mickey. He knew his lover was deep in his subspace now and would not do anything without permission. Ian reached up to remove the handcuffs from Mickey’s wrists first and then he slid off the bed gracefully to untie Mickey’s ankles, even though Ian felt equally as hard and needy as Mickey. 

“You think you’re ready for me now, baby?” Ian asked in his sweet and loving dominant voice, while sliding Mickey’s boxers off for him. He set them at the end of the bed and crawled back up onto the bed as Mickey nodded quickly. 

“Yessir.” Mickey stammered to get the word out of his mouth as quickly as possible. 

Ian smiled and spread Mickey’s legs as he crawled up between them. Ian sat back on his heels and gently slid his fingers up from Mickey’s thigh over his bare hip. He then shifted and held Mickey’s hips in both of his hands, looking up to see Mickey’s hands now lowered to his side. His hands were clenched into fists and would unclench as he reminded himself to refrain from asking to touch Ian too early. “God, I’m in love with your ass, Mikhailo.” Ian moaned as he slid both of his hands under Mickey and grabbed two fistfuls of his ass. 

Mickey whimpered at how rough and hard Ian’s grip on his ass was and he let a small whine escape his mouth when Ian pulled his hands back to hold onto Mickey’s thighs. Ian caressed Mickey’s sweet thick thighs gently and then roughly hooked them around his hips. He could feel Mickey’s cock twitch against his own as their lower halves were finally in contact with each other, without a piece of cloth between them. 

They both let out loud moans at the touch and Ian leaned forward, pressing his hands to the pillow on either side of Mickey’s head. Ian lowered himself against Mickey's chest slowly and then whispered with their lips centimeters apart. “Put your arms around me, baby.”

Ian didn't have to repeat himself. Mickey’s arms came flying up and one wrapped around Ian’s back while the other found its way into Ian's hair, clenching a good chunk of hair in his fist. Ian felt that and kissed Mickey intensely, loving how their bodies and kinks aligned perfectly. Ian reached for the lube he’d left on the mattress under Mickey’s pillow and he spread a decent amount onto his right hand all without breaking their passionate kiss. He guided that hand down to his cock and slicked himself up. “You prepped and you’re ready for daddy’s cock?” Ian clarified even though he knew the answer. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Mickey answered in a sultry tone. “Put it in me, Daddy.” He begged and wiggled his hips against the mattress as he became more and more desperate. “Jesus, fuck… please!” Mickey whined and pulled Ian’s hair in desperation. 

When Ian finally slid his 9 inch long cock into Mickey, both of them let out their own moans, all the foreplay and the expectation building to this point. Ian kept sliding forward into Mickey, not stopping until he was fully seated inside of Mickey with his hips pressed right against Mickey’s ass. 

“Oh, God.” Mickey moaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head when Ian bottomed out inside of him. He should’ve expected Ian’s reply. 

“Not God, just Daddy to you.” Ian smirks and kisses Mickey’s lips playfully. 

Mickey loved that they kept their flirtatious side in all of this too. The power dynamic was fun to play with, but being true to themselves and letting some of that shine through was perfect. Mickey let out a breathless laugh against Ian’s shoulder and squeezed his legs around Ian’s waist. “I love you so much.” Mickey whispered after that soft laugh, which made Ian’s heart skip a beat. 

In response, Ian leaned down to make out with him as he started rolling his hips against Mickey. He pulled out halfway, starting to set a slow pace of his thrusts in and out of Mickey. “I love you more, Mickey.” He moaned, massaging his tongue against Mickey’s in what they both considered to be a proper kiss. 

Ian picks up the speed of his hips as the kiss gets hot and heavy, both men panting into each other’s mouths but not loosening their hold on the other. Ian’s entire length was pistoning in and out of Mickey, making them moan as he aimed for Mickey’s prostate and hit it with every stroke. The loudest sound in the room was the sound of Ian’s balls slapping against Mickey's ass because they were swallowing each other’s moans. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m right there, Daddy.” Mickey dug his nails into Ian’s back, leaving scratch marks as he let out every curse word he knew.  
Ian had pressed his forehead against the crook of Mickey’s neck, inhaling his scent and fucking him hard and rough into the mattress, the way they both loved. When he felt close, Ian pressed his lips to the side of Mickey’s neck and bit down hard, exciting both of them with the sudden motion. Mickey immediately came hard, in several thick spurts between their chests. Feeling Mickey clench around his cock, Ian’s body tensed as he came in hot spurts filling Mickey up with cum and then pulling out to fuck the last two streaks of hot cum back into Mickey. 

Once he’s finally finished, Ian collapsed onto Mickey’s chest, pressing a kiss anywhere he could feel on Mickey’s body with his eyes still closed. “God, that was so amazing.” 

“I think you mean, Mikhailo.” Mickey corrected Ian with a smirk, reaching down and grabbing a handful of Ian’s ass. 

Ian laughed and craned his neck back a little to look up at Mickey. “Hey, guess what, Mikhailo?” He asked his little smart aleck.

“What, Daddy?” Mickey replied in a sing-song voice. 

“We’re going to New York.”


	2. Waiting for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, you’re not that horny for me? Stop touching that cock then.” Ian demanded and counted the seconds until he saw Mickey’s hand leave his cock. “Hmm… you sure are moving that hand away slowly for someone who supposedly isn’t desperate to get off with Daddy.” 
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> This fic has been in the works for a while and I'm so glad I'm finally able to share it with you all.  
> Thank you all for your support on my most recent work. Your kind comments and compliments inspire me to keep writing and posting my works. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter or insta and let me know what you think!  
> insta: @cam.monaghanfan  
> twitter: @cam_monaghanfan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I have to start off by thanking my wonderful beta and bff, Jinlin5 (@gallavich_doodles on insta), for her beautiful drawings and for editing the second chapter of this fic for me. We became best friends months ago and our first conversation consisted of us bonding over your art and the first chapter of this fic, so I think posting this chapter is a full circle moment for us. 😂 Thanks for all your help and your amazing artwork. You amaze me. Love you boo ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Additionally, I want to dedicate this fic to all of my supportive friends on insta and twitter. This is what the inside of my brain looks like. You're welcome. 😂
> 
> There's also a nod to my Top Bananas in here so I hope you guys notice it. 😂 😂 😂

Spending the entire weekend with Ian and Mandy was even more enjoyable than Mickey had anticipated.He felt a strange, nostalgic pull on his heartstrings as they all sat together on Saturday night smoking and talking for hours, until they turned on the tv and flipped to whatever 80s action movie was playing. Ian had been in his usual spot on the sofa, sitting between the two Milkovich siblings, but this time he kept his arm wrapped around Mickey’s shoulders instead of shyly brushing their arms together like when they were teenagers. 

Ian had only been able to take the weekend off, just long enough to take care of the “family emergency” that he made up for his boss, and so he unfortunately had to leave to travel back to Chicago on Sunday night. Ian chose to leave the car for Mickey to drive home on his own at the end of the week. Mickey genuinely looked happy to be spending time with Mandy since he hadn’t seen her in years and Ian felt that it was a well deserved vacation, considering everything that Mickey had been through. He’d never been on a vacation in his life, and running to Mexico sure didn’t count. As much as Ian wanted to stay, he knew that he needed to work as much as he could if they were ever going to save up enough to afford their own place. 

**2 days later**

Ian had gotten home from work in a decent mood, but when he realized he was coming home to a place with such a distinct lack of Mickey, he was reminded how much he missed his husband. Individuals in healthy relationships needed time for themselves to do their own shit, but Ian and Mickey had some unspoken agreement that they’d spent enough time apart already, so they tended to do everything they enjoyed together.

Now that Mickey was on vacation without him, the house felt even quieter. It was a Tuesday night but he seemed to be the only person home. He scrolled through his family group chat after looking around the house for his siblings and he saw that they all had their own plans for the evening. Debbie and Franny were staying with Sandy, Carl was visiting his girlfriend, and Liam was staying at Vee’s because she was helping him with his class project. 

Ian made himself dinner as he scrolled through all of the day’s texts and pictures from his husband that he hadn’t seen yet. He saved them all to his camera roll and started texting Mickey back about each picture as he sat down to eat. Their teasing remarks quickly turn sexual and Ian had to put his phone away so that he could eat without choking, not too keen on sexting at the dinner table when his husband wasn’t home to help get rid of his hard on. 

It occurred to Ian that they hadn’t had sex since the day they left for New York, 6 days earlier. It was the longest they’d gone since they’d gotten back together 2 years ago. The reason for this unwelcome hiatus had been so long was that Mandy lived in a shoebox of an apartment in the Bronx so privacy was damn near out of the question while staying with her. Ian bit down on his bottom lip as he thought about how Mickey must have been as horny as he was.

Ian felt his phone repeatedly vibrating in the pocket of his jeans. Without looking at the messages, Ian was able to accurately guess that he now had a very horny Mickey on his hands who was getting exasperated that Ian wasn’t texting him back. 

When Ian was finished eating, he felt his EMT uniform stuck to his skin with sweat and decided to shower before getting in bed and dealing with Mickey’s grumpiness. On his way upstairs, he glanced through Mickey’s threatening texts and chuckled knowing that the suspense was riling Mickey up. Needless to say, Ian was planning on having some fun at his husband’s expense. 

He went directly to the bathroom with the intention of taking a quick shower so that he could call Mickey sooner than later. He wanted to get the smell of a 12 hour shift off of him, knowing he smelled of sweat too. Ian closed his eyes as he stood under the hot stream and felt his muscles relaxing. _This shower would be even more relaxing if Mickey was here_ , he thought shamelessly. Before he began to wash his hair, Ian glanced down at his soft cock, watching water droplets hit it and then slide down to his tip before falling off of his body. He was still soft as he cleaned himself off and did a little manscaping, lost in thoughts about Mickey of course. 

As Ian dried off he got an idea. All he had to do was remain flaccid until he got the camera rolling. Tying the towel around his waist, Ian made his way into his room in search of his phone. 

The last text from Mickey read, “Yo you better be asleep or dead at this point because I know you’re getting these texts.” 

Ian scrolled up a little and saw that Mickey had sent him a total eight pictures of himself in front of the full length mirror in Mandy’s bathroom. He'd sent two tough guy poses, flexing his muscles and showing off his body in different states of undress, one with his shirt lifted up to one of his nipples and the other one pushing his boxer briefs over his hip without revealing much of anything. He knew Ian soaked up these thirst traps whenever he sent them, but he was only getting started with those. The following photos were so sexy, Ian had to take a breather between each one. Mickey had sent six fully nude pictures of himself in different poses, the curves of his body highlighted by the light coming in through the sliver of a window above the full length mirror.

The one with Mickey turned to the side and popping his hip up to show off his ass was going to be Ian’s new home screen. His throat dried up as he stared at the photos, but he clicked out of their texts quickly so that he wouldn’t get hard yet. He had a bone to pick with Mickey, in the form of a teasing video. 

Instead of opening with a greeting, he started with a response to Mickey’s last text with a shit-eating grin. “No, baby, I’m not asleep and I’m definitely not dead, fuck you very much.” He chuckled as he dropped his towel and walked over to their bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and kept his hand holding the phone up in the air like a vlogger, making sure Mickey only saw what Ian wanted him to, which was his shirtless upper body. 

“I just got out of the shower after eating dinner and now… I don’t know...” Ian shrugged, like he hadn’t planned it, messing with his wet hair before slicking it back with his hand. “I’ve had this horny guy texting me for an hour now, but he’s so far away and I’m not really looking for a long distance relationship.” Ian said teasingly, getting to the point of the video as he got up and walked to the dresser to prop up his phone so now his entire naked body was in frame. He didn’t look at the phone for long, instead he walked away to stand in front of the full length mirror in their room and look at his body in the mirror. “I could send him nudes back…” Ian trailed off like he was considering it as he turned sideways and made a show of checking himself out in the mirror, switching from side to side and then turning around to try to get a look at his ass in the mirror. “What do you think, baby?” He finally looked back at the camera. 

“Do you think you deserve phone sex for choosing to be away from me for this long?” Ian asked in his dominant tone, the idea of Mickey being incredibly turned on by the way Ian was talking, yet being unable to respond directly, caused Ian to feel all the more in charge. He was happy Mickey was having fun on his first vacation ever, but he was definitely taking the piss out of him as a sub. 

“I don’t think you do.” Ian said flippantly, answering his own question as he turned back to look at himself in the mirror. He flexed his biceps as he shook his hips from side to side, enjoying the way his thick cock hit his upper thighs on each swing, making a heavy slapping sound each time it hit. 

Ian reached down to hold his huge cock out of the way against his hip, looking at his low hanging balls and holding them in his hand. “Mmm.” He made a disapproving noise. “So heavy. It’s been six fucking days, Mickey.” He looked back at the camera when he said his husband’s name. 

“Six days is too long.” He said as he turned back to the mirror. He rubbed his soft nipples, getting them hard in seconds. Ian repeated what he was doing earlier, swinging his soft cock from side to side. This was a calculated attack on his part, knowing from past experience that the sight was practically hypnotizing to Mickey. He smirked at himself in the mirror and chuckled as he felt himself getting hard already, just from looking at himself and the idea of Mickey watching the video.

“Ugh, look at that.” Ian commented, still keeping his gaze off of the camera as he pretended to be disappointed. He wiped up some precum from his right thigh and then held it up in front of himself, looking at his glistening fingertip. “Do you see this? I’m so deprived, the smallest touch is enough to get me to leak.” He shook his head and then held his cock in his large hand. 

From here on out, Ian needed to make sure that he didn’t directly look at the camera. Keeping Mickey on the outside looking in would maintain their power dynamic, showing him that Ian was doing this to pleasure himself and make Mickey watch. He gathered up some spit in his mouth and let it dribble down on his cock as he started jerking off, standing in front of the mirror with his other palm pressed against his chest, feeling himself. He touched the tip of his cock with his finger and drew away some precum. 

“I’ve got so much of this… could’ve used it instead of lube if you were here.” Ian commented offhandedly, as he started gathering it on the tips of his fingers. He wasn’t exaggerating. His cock was visibly leaking precum and he’d already made a sticky, wet mess. The spit wasn’t enough to spread all the way around his hardening cock, so he picked up a bottle of lube from the dresser next to him and put a good amount on his palm. He wrapped his hand around his cock again, moaning as he slid his hand down his fat cock, from the base to the tip, until all 9 inches were covered in the mixture of spit and lube and precum. Ian watched his reflection as he kept tugging on his length. 

Ian let out an exaggerated sigh a few moments into it. “If only there was a hot piece of ass laying around here, _naked_...” He sighed dreamily, firmly taking his cock in hand and slapping it repeatedly against his open palm. “I could really do some damage with this big cock. Could probably rip someone a new hole.” He said, looking back up at his reflection again and twisting his hand on his tip. “Guess I’ll have to wait until I get my toy back from New York.” He groaned, referring to Mickey as his ‘sex toy’ was something that turned both of them on. 

Ian finally turned and looked directly into the camera. He was still jerking off, but now Ian had his entire naked body facing the phone instead of the mirror. “Let’s race. We’re gonna see who finishes first, you - watching this video and then FaceTiming me, or me - cumming all over myself. See you in a few, baby boy.” Ian winked cockily and then ended the video, texting it right back to Mickey in reply to his last text. Ian got a read receipt from Mickey showing that the video had been seen within the same moment he sent it, which made Ian smile as he wiped his hand clean. He climbed on the bed and pulled out their laptop, turning it on to get ready for the call. He grabbed their bottle of lube from the bedside table and poured it straight onto his cock. 

Ian’s phone and laptop rang with a FaceTime call from Mickey exactly 6 minutes and 36 seconds later, as soon as Mickey could possibly finish the video. Ian hadn’t jerked off while he waited, he only threatened that he would, to put the fear of God in Mickey and make him rush to call Ian after the video ended, knowing his boy would want to see him cum. 

When the video finally connected, Ian could see that Mickey was back in Mandy’s bathroom and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. “Hi, baby.” 

Mickey swallowed visibly upon hearing Ian’s voice, and he bit his lip looking at Ian’s torso filling up the screen. “Hi.” Mickey was still jerking off from watching the video, which was very obvious to Ian as Mickey tried to set up his phone against the sink faucet. “M-missed you.” He stumbled over his words because he was trying to set up his phone and get a good look at Ian but clearly that was too much for him to handle at once. 

“I miss you more, lover.” Ian rolled onto his back, pushing the laptop back to have more of his body in the frame. To tease Mickey even more, he slid his top leg up and hid most of his length underneath it. All Mickey could see of Ian’s cock was Ian’s tip against his abs. He saw Mickey’s gaze slide down his thigh, towards the crest of his ass. “Especially right now, when you’re so desperate and horny.”

Ian’s smirk brought Mickey’s attention back up to his husband's face. “Uh- uh.” He shook his head, trying to deny Ian’s claim but he was definitely falling into subspace because he didn’t have a witty comeback. Mickey’s sub headspace had a much more limited vocabulary, mainly to keep him out of trouble with Ian. 

“Oh, you’re not that horny for me? Stop touching that cock then.” Ian demanded and counted the seconds until he saw Mickey’s hand leave his cock. “Hmm… you sure are moving that hand away slowly for someone who supposedly **isn’t** desperate to get off with Daddy.” 

Mickey made an affronted noise at Ian’s statement, much like a child. He was two teasing statements away from stomping his foot and throwing a tantrum until he got what he wanted. All he was craving right now was to watch Ian cum and to cum with him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ian waved his hand to get Mickey’s focus back on himself, not how he was so eager to cum. “No more touching yourself until I tell you to.” Ian growled dominantly as he slid his hand down his chest and wrapped it around his length. He saw Mickey pout and then chose to continue in a gentle tone. “You’ll get to in a second… just listen to Daddy… it’s been too long since Daddy’s seen you. Turn around, Mick. You know what I want to see.”

Mickey’s mouth dropped open in a whine and he stomped his feet a little as he did it because he wouldn’t be able to see Ian if he turned around. His ass was still jiggling from the stomping when Ian’s eyes landed on it and he let out a guttural moan as he gripped himself. Mickey’s grumbling immediately ceased and he looked over his shoulder at his phone, really glad that Ian bought him the version with the obnoxiously large screen now. There was a joke about his baby hands holding the phone, but at least it made phone sex more fun because he could see his man taking up the entire screen. He reached back and smoothed his hands over his bare ass, smiling when he heard Ian’s breath stutter. 

“You like that, Daddy?” He asked in a sweet voice. “I’m ready for anything you wanna do.” He shook his hips side to side slowly before holding one cheek in each hand and pulling them apart to show Ian his hole. 

“Fuck, yeah I do.” Ian panted out, holding his balls in tugging them down as his other hand slid up and down his cock making slick noises. The sound of it went right to Mickey’s dick and he stopped looking at Ian to look down at his neglected member. He slowly inches his hands back more and more, knowing he could get relief a different way if he couldn’t touch his cock. 

“Don’t you dare put that finger in without permission.” Ian grunted as the tip of one of Mickey’s fingers migrated towards his hole that was slick with lube already. Ian knew if he watched Mickey finger himself he’d be spent right then. He exhaled a growl and slowly worked himself back from the edge, slowing down his speed of jerking off and pulling on his balls again. “Fuck… look what you did.” He mumbled as he wiped off his hand on the sheets and then pulled on his hair as he laid back against his pillow. He had to concentrate so hard to make sure he wouldn’t cum too soon. Mickey knew exactly what was happening and he turned around excitedly, bending over a bit in front of the phone to watch Ian with a little laugh. 

“I didn’t touch it, Daddyyy… What’re you doing?” Mickey asked like the little shit he was, laughing a little more when Ian simply replied with a middle finger while his eyes were still closed. Mickey looked down towards his lube slicked cock which was screaming at him to make a move and he decided some brattiness was due. Especially after Ian made him wait and then sent that intoxicatingly tortuous sexy video. 

“Hey, Daddy, look!” Mickey called to him as he quickly spun around again but this time he bent over to touch the floor, pressing his palms to the tile. His ass swaying in the air was the highest point of his body at the moment and then started to dip his hips from one side to the other, shaking his ass in Ian’s face. “You know you want it.” He added seductively, before balancing himself on one hand and slipping his middle finger into his mouth and making it wet. He reached back and flipped Ian off before pressing the digit into himself with a soft moan. “This is what you get for teasing me on that video! So mean, Daddy. I’m not just a horny guy…” He complained, letting Ian know exactly what ruffled his feathers. “I’m yours.” He whined as he started fingering himself, sounding like the biggest brat in the world. 

Ian’s jaw dropped watching Mickey flagrantly disregard his orders. He sat up and faced the laptop, pulling it closer to him. “Mickey. Milkovich.” He paused between his husband’s name, speaking in the lowest deepest baritone of his voice. He saw how his words effected Mickey, his hand instantly stilling inside himself and visibly shivering at the sound. 

“You have two seconds to apologize and fix this or Daddy’s gonna leave right now.” He threatened. He knew he wouldn’t leave without making sure his boy was safely out of his sub headspace but he was making it clear that he would not tolerate misbehaving while Mickey was so far away from him. 

Mickey slowly pulled his fingers out of himself like Ian hadn’t seen anything. He stood and turned to face the camera with a dark blush on his cheeks. “Sorryyyyy…” He whined, joining his hands in front of his cock and bashfully looking up at Ian through his long, dark lashes. 

“For what?” Ian arched an eyebrow at his boy. Mickey needed to do better than that for Ian to allow him to cum this round. 

Mickey’s eyes trailed down Ian’s broad chest and down his abs as he thought about how to phrase his answer to still get what he wanted out of this - while making Ian happy as well, “For being a bad boy and touching what belongs to Daddy. I’m sorry, sir. I will only touch what I have permission to touch.” He spoke in his soft submissive voice, so Ian knew just what Mickey needed. 

“I’ll accept that apology, but you still owe Daddy a punishment for misbehaving…” He shrugged as he looked at his husband, but of course Mickey already knew that to be true. He knew the rules like the back of his hand. “Turn around and sit on the edge of the sink.” He pointed to the ceramic sink behind Mickey. 

Mickey immediately moved to do as he was told, climbing up and wincing at the cool surface against his flushed body. He sat the same way he always does, manspreading even when naked. His balls were hanging just over the edge of the sink and his cock was pointed right at Ian. “Like this, Daddy?” He wondered if that was all Ian wanted him to do. He looked down at his cock curiously and wondered what Ian was getting out of this. A view of his cock maybe? But, this was a pretty light sentence overall compared to how intense Ian’s punishments could get in person. 

“No, my darling cumslut. Look at me.” He snapped his fingers at Mickey to get his attention and Mickey looked back up at his phone propped up against the wall in front of him. “Put both of your hands behind your head.” Ian demanded and waited only half of a heartbeat until Mickey did what was asked of him again. It was easy to keep him cooperating in his submissive state when he’s got a one track mind - punishment, forgiveness, cum. Ian waited until Mickey’s hands were in place before adding, “You’re going to keep them there until Daddy cums. If you move either hand for any reason, you’ll be in even more trouble with me. Understood?” He raised his eyebrows at his boy. 

Mickey let out a choked whine when he understood the implication of what Ian meant. Ian wasn’t going to let him cum while watching Ian get off and Mickey’s desire to cum together was squandered because he hadn’t behaved. He didn’t dwell on it because what’s done is done, he needed to answer his Daddy in order to work on rectifying their bond. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good.” Ian looked appeased for the time being as he laid back - resting his head on Mickey’s pillow specifically - and picked up his slick cock once more. He had been keying himself up for this for an hour now, and the simplest touch to his cock was enough to get him hard again. He twisted his wrist and moaned out as his hand gilded easily against his shaft, squeezing against the throbbing protruding vein on the underside of his cock. 

He always looked especially sexy to Mickey when he laid down and jerked off, the sight alone getting Mickey off more than once. _Is that what Daddy wants?_ , Mickey thought as he scratched the back of his head. Maybe Mickey was supposed to cum right now on display for Daddy. But what if he couldn’t? He looked down at his cock again and bit his lip thinking about it. 

“Eyes up here, Mikhailo.” Ian said his full name slowly and seductively. “I saw you looking at those drawn up balls - let me remind you that **you** haven’t been given the permission to cum. Only Daddy will cum right now. And if you cum without permission, what happens?” 

“I get in more trouble with Daddy.” Mickey had the cutest pout on his lips and if Ian could he would’ve kissed it right off of his face. Ian could see the dark blush on Mickey's cheeks and the concentration on his sub's face. Mickey had a weakness for Dominant Ian and Ian’s puppy dog eyes, but for Ian it was Mickey’s signature pout that did him in. 

“That’s right.” Ian summoned all his strength to stay strong and not give in to that pout. “You’re just gonna sit there and look pretty for me, toy.” He started to jerk off as he instead looked at Mickey’s naked body spanning the length of his laptop screen. He started at Mickey’s hip, looking at the glorious thickness he liked to grab in his palm when they fuck. His eyes roamed upwards over Mickey’s ribs and the tattoo he’d gotten for Ian. Ian smiled at the memory and then licked his lips looking at Mickey’s nipple right below his name, yearning for the ability to suck on it the way he loved. As soon as Mickey got back in town he was going to kiss every inch of his body to make up for this. Ian’s eyes moved further up his body and as soon as he got an eye-full of Mickey’s bulging bicep, he tightened his grip on his cock, letting out a pleasurable grunt and jerking off faster. He wondered if his boy was flexing or if he’d really gotten that jacked and Ian hadn’t paid his arms enough attention or given them the love they deserved. 

He sped up his hand on his cock as his eyes slid over to Mickey’s jugular notch, _fuck_ \- what wouldn’t he give to lick that dip between Mickey’s clavicles right this minute. He bit his lip as he glided his free hand down his abs to massage his balls and get him closer to expelling his cum all over himself. Ian moved his gaze over to Mickey’s other bicep and he randomly thought about how the word Daddy would look so attractive tattooed across that huge muscle. “ _Fuck._ ” He moaned and closed his eyes as that thought took him right to the brink of his orgasm. He had to force himself to open his eyes and make direct eye contact with Mickey as he spilled his cum into his hand and kept stroking, feeling some of it slide back down his length with his hand movements. His cum sprayed out over his abs and pubes for a few minutes before Ian’s body stopped shaking. “Shit… That was a fucking… woo…” Ian exhaled, barely able to come up with words of positive exclamation as he took in Mickey’s appearance.

Mickey’s eyes had softened and his pout had grown deeper, if that was even possible. “Yes, Daddy, so good.” He agreed, like the obedient boy he’d been trained to be, but his heart wasn’t in it for obvious reasons. Ian could obviously pick up on the fact that he wanted to feel good too. To feel desired and to cum under the watchful eye of his spouse and that was exactly what he was going to get. 

“Relax those arms for me baby boy and flex your biceps one at a time for Daddy.” Ian gave him a task to distract him as he wiped himself off with a tissue from their nightstand. 

Mickey smiled broadly at the directions because he’d been given a task he enjoyed. He loved showing off his body to Ian. He’d never been able to do it with anyone else and he never wanted to. He let out a sigh of relief when he was allowed to drop his arms down from his head and rubbed out all the soreness for a moment before flexing for Ian. “That looks similar to a picture I received today…” Ian joked and watched Mickey blush. 

“Took ‘em for you, Daddy!” Mickey exclaimed and then added in a quieter whisper, “I knew you’d like them. I mean… I well, I thought you might.” He felt shy for the first time since he’d sent those provocative pictures to Ian as a tease. _Daddy didn’t say he liked them dummy,_ Mickey thought in his submissive mind. Ian had loved them and loved each image as he saved them to his phone but he hadn’t mentioned if he liked them on this call and his insecurities were popping back up now. 

“You know just what I like.” Ian soothed his nerves with the reassurance. “I thought you looked so beautiful in each one, I even made one my new homescreen. You know, Daddy loves you so much, pretty boy. Now, Daddy will show you just how much while we move on to your pleasure...” He said slowly watching Mickey perk up again. Ian needed Mickey to retrieve the sex toy he’d packed backed so Ian looked around the bathroom - as much as he could see on FaceTime - and saw a hook holding Mandy’s neon pink robe beside Mickey. “Put that robe on and go get your toy, baby.” 

Mickey turned and saw the robe, letting out the closest sound to a giggle that he’d ever let out and shaking his head. “But, Daddy, it’s girlyyyy.” 

Ian chuckled at his cute boy. “I know, baby, but it’s only for a minute. You just gotta go get the toy to make Daddy happy. You know how I love watching you cum. Even in a girly robe, you’re still my baby boy, princess.” He winked, knowing how Mickey felt about that nickname. They’d experimented with a ton of kinky shit and roleplays and Mickey had seemed to like that one in particular. It made him feel beautiful and desired when he was in his sub headspace, and that’s exactly how Ian wanted him to feel right now. 

Mickey pulled on Mandy’s robe and left the bathroom in a rush before even tying it, simply holding it closed with his hands. With a reminder from Ian to grab lube too, he ran out into the living room where his suitcase sat near the pull-out couch and bent over to retrieve what he needed. Mandy was in her room with the light off so it was safe to assume he was in the clear and she wouldn’t catch him with her robe on. He let it drop open as he ran back into the bathroom and locked the door behind him again, just in case. “Got it, Daddy.” He was out of breath as he held up the huge dildo in one hand and the lube in the other and a Cheshire cat smile on his face. 

The dildo was a perfect replica of Ian’s cock which surprisingly hadn’t been either of their ideas. Mandy had gotten a gift card for a company that makes cock replicas as a gag gift on Christmas and they’d actually sent the mold in to get it after some convincing on Mickey’s part and some teasing promising that it’ll keep him faithful. 

Ian smiled widely at his happy boy who was getting him turned on again with all that panting. “Catch your breath while you stretch yourself out for me. You’re gonna be out of breath by the time we’re done.” He promised. 

Seeing Ian’s smirk made Mickey automatically start nodding even though there was nothing to be agreeing to. He just wanted to make Ian happy and proud, that much was clear in his sub headspace. _I get to cum too - Daddy promised,_ he thought to himself as he took deeper breaths to calm down. 

“Good boy, now you can take that dildo and suction it to the lip of the tub, okay baby?” Ian instructed as he laid back in bed again, setting the laptop on his chest to watch. 

Mickey nodded and moved towards the tub pressing the dildo down and making sure it held before he looked back at Ian. “Perfect baby, now take that robe off for me and let Daddy see what’s underneath.” 

Mickey kept his back towards Ian as he stood to his full height and let the robe sexily drop off of his shoulders to the floor. He looked over his shoulder at Ian, swaying his hips lightly and then turning around to show Ian all of himself. All of what belonged to his Daddy. 

“Beautiful.” Ian damn near blows a kiss at his laptop but he did smack his lips like he was kissing the air. 

Just hearing that was enough to make Mickey squirm happily. “Thank you.” He said with a blush on his cheeks. “Now can I show you how stretched I am, Daddy? I already… um did a little when I sent the pictures.” 

“That’s alright, baby.” Ian picked up on the fact that Mickey was worried he’d be in trouble for that. “That’s good, we can get to playtime faster.” 

Mickey rushed to grab the bottle of lube and got down on all fours on the soft carpet covering the tiled floor. Once he’d confirmed that Ian could still see him at this angle he got to work, spreading lube all over his fingers and slipping two fingers into himself immediately. Without pause, he added another, letting it sit there for a moment before sliding in and out slowly. 

This was a completely self-directed activity that Ian just loved to watch. There was nothing hotter than watching his man pleasure himself, knowing that they’re both consumed with the idea that he’d get more pleasure from Ian afterwards. Even over Facetime, Ian was going to be able to do that. He was going to have Mickey milk himself while riding on that dildo as if it was the most important thing in the world. 

Ian bit his lip as he watched Mickey give him a show, thrusting his fingers in and out of himself as quickly as he could. “Such a good boy, listening to Daddy.” He praised, knowing how much Mickey loved hearing positive affirmation and praise when he’s in subspace. 

Mickey let out a grunt and leaned even lower onto his elbow to arch his back for Ian to have a better view. He moaned as he slipped his pinky in along with his other fingers, loving the slight sting of pain. Pleasure and pain work hand-in-hand for both of them. 

“Mmm that’s good baby. You like that stretch? Haven’t fisted you in a while, but look at you. That’s gonna be first on my list when I get you back here. Look at that sexy arch… feels good doesn’t it?” 

Mickey’s reply was a series of breathy “Yes, Daddy”’s as he felt the burn of the stretch subside and then started to move his hand again. He was motivated by Ian’s dirty talk and the thought of being fisted by his man’s huge hands again. His cock twitched at the thought but he didn’t have enough hands to pay it any attention, so he let out a strangled whine. 

Ian was so attuned to Mickey’s tells and moans that he didn’t need to see Mickey’s dick twitch between his legs to know that his husband had the desire to touch himself. 

“Okay, baby boy, I think you're perfectly stretched now. Slowly pull your fingers out and face me.” Ian needed to see the flush covering Mickey’s body and his hard cock that was slowly turning red at the tip. 

Mickey turned and sat back on his knees, feeling a sense of calm wash over him as Ian’s eyes roamed his body. His Daddy was looking out for him and taking care of everything for him. Dissociating into subspace like this was freeing for Mickey because he could let go of the real world and let himself feel deeply. He had his angel watching out for him and he knew he’d be okay. 

“Now, I need you to make your way over to that dildo and give it a sweet kiss like it’s really Daddy.” Ian instructed and watched as Mickey’s eyes brightened before he looked towards the dildo. 

“Yes, Daddy.” He scrambled over quickly and pecked the tip a few times before holding it still and landing a better kiss on the shaft. 

“Good boy. Stand up and face me.” He directed Mickey through the movements slowly. “Now, sit your fat ass back and let it swallow that cock up.” Ian smiled at the joy in Mickey’s eyes as he held the sides of the tub to balance himself as he slowly sat back. 

Mickey rebounded forward twice as he missed the tip, but it only made him more excited to get the dildo inside him. Third time’s the charm. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, letting out a satisfied moan when he felt the smooth tip breach into his hole and stretch him in the best way possible - as a filler for Ian. 

“Tell Daddy how it feels, baby. Sink to the bottom and stay there.” Ian spoke to remind Mickey he was still there and he’d be guiding this. 

“Feels so good, Daddy. Feels like you.” He moaned out as he sank lower and lower, loving every second of Ian guiding him. 

Ian’s responding moan could not be stopped from falling past his lips at his little boy’s sexy words. He saw Mickey’s face screw up with the tension of his first full stretch in almost a week. He was panting as he started rolling his hips around in a circle to reinforce the feel of the dildo deep inside of him. “That’s it, baby. You gotta remind yourself how to take Daddy’s cock. You better still have that memorized by the time you get back here if not, I’m sure you have a teacher here who would be more than happy to bend you over his lap and spank you until you remember. Thank god corporal punishment hasn’t been outlawed in Daddy’s house, right?” He spoke condescendingly to his sub who ate it right up. Spankings were Mickey’s favorite after all. 

They hadn’t done a professor roleplay in a while, and as much as he hated any form of schooling, Mickey could say with certainty that he LOVED to switch things up on Ian. _Maybe I should play dumb when I get home…_ The mischievous glint in his eye returned as he relaxed around the cock inside of him. He considered it for another moment as he started to slide up and down, staying close to the base of the dildo and feeling Ian’s fake balls hit against his perineum, but he kept his pace slow as he was adjusting to the stretch. Only another minute now and he’d be ready for daddy to instruct him. He bit his lip and looked all over the room as he thought about how much he wanted that spanking, but in the end, he simply made eye contact with his husband once more and told him the honest truth. 

“I could never forget how to take my Daddy… Your cock is perfect, sir.” Mickey groaned loudly, feeling his dick swell as he saw how hungrily Ian was watching him. It was like Ian saw right through to his soul when he looked at Mickey in that way. He knew everything there was to know about his sub, and he completely and truly owned Mickey in his subspace, allowing Mickey to only worry about one thing - his own happiness. He found happiness in the power struggle that he liked to push against within reason, his sadistic side loved punishments, and his soft side loved Ian taking care of him. He ate up the praise, gentle words and reassurances of Ian’s love and affection. It was freeing in a way that Mickey had never experienced before they’d gotten into BDSM and now it was his greatest pleasure to explore it with Ian. Mickey held one hand over his abs as the other was still being used to balance himself above the ledge of the tub. “Ugh, I’m ready now, Daddy.” He wasn’t quite ready, but he was eager to let his Daddy control his movements by guiding him. 

“Perfect. Now, stop completely. Sit all the way down and look at Daddy.” Ian instructed, knowing it was going to drive Mickey insane. He watched Mickey struggle to stop his movements and then lower himself to the base again and sit there with his abs clenched. “Good boy. Grab a hold of your dick and stroke it for me. Pretend it’s Daddy’s hand.” He purred seductively, adjusting himself on their bed to focus all of his attention on Mickey on his screen.

Mickey’s eyes fell shut as he stroked himself, slow at first and then sped up. “Put a little lube on your hand and go faster. But, eyes on Daddy now.” He reminded his sub. Ian waited until Mickey set a fast pace on his cock and then held up his index finger in front of the computer and pointed down and then up once, making eye contact with his boy the entire time. 

Mickey nodded quickly and moaned as he understood Ian’s coded message. He was to follow the speed and movement of Ian’s finger. Fuck, his thighs were already burning, so he knew this will be deliciously painful and he’d feel it for the next 24 hours. 

He watched Ian’s pointer finger stroke up and down and he moved with it like Ian was his puppetmaster, pulling on strings. “Fuck.” He gasped out in a soft voice as this complete control over his movements went right to his dick. He was too far gone to try to stave off his orgasm so he moved his hand faster without permission. 

Ian was keeping his guiding finger slow, but he saw Mickey’s hand start to blur on his cock. “Uh uh, that hand has to keep Daddy’s pace too.” He spoke in his clear and calm dominant tone that Mickey always obeyed. Ian knew he could pull the most satisfying orgasm out of Mickey by having him jack off while he was riding that dildo with everything he had, but he couldn’t let Mickey cum too soon. 

He worked his boy up to a faster pace, watching Mickey’s balls bounce as Mickey tilted his body and aimed for his prostate. Ian’s smile grew more and more as he watched Mickey bend and flex, all the while he was panting harder - out of breath from all of this exertion, his body glistening with sweat. 

“So, so close.” Mickey slurred his words as he struggled to keep his eyes on Ian’s finger to make sure he was matching Ian’s pace. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if Ian decided to slow his finger down and edge Mickey right now. Mickey would probably explode either way, walking right into the trap of another punishment. He wouldn’t put it past Ian. 

“Good boy, right there. Arch your back.” Ian gave good advice and he was rewarded with Mickey’s loud moan because he wasn’t able to conjure up any words, not even his own name. “Yeah that’s right, that’s the spot isn’t it, baby boy?” Of course Ian knew it was. He knew Mickey’s body as well as he knew his own. 

“Yeah, yeah. _Agh!_ ” Mickey dropped his head back, not watching Ian’s finger for a split second but he knew he was done for, so he started to whine as quickly as he could. “DADDY! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy!_ Can I cum, _please_ ?!” He snapped his head forward and looked at Ian with the biggest puppy-dog eyes Ian had ever been on the receiving end of. “ _Please!_ ” 

Ian could hear Mickey’s desperation and his dominant side couldn’t refuse his adorable baby boy. He was already nodding before he spoke. “Yeah baby, you can cum. Cum for me.” 

Mickey let out a long winded groan and bowed his head forward as he dropped himself down to the base of the dildo and felt his ass swallow it up. He felt his cum explode out of his tip and into his palm as soon as he sat back. He caught it in his hand, before the next spurt escaped his palm and landed on the tiled floor. He made a mess of himself as he slowly moved his hips forward and backwards, unable to stop moving even though he was dead tired. He had to milk himself of all he was worth for Daddy before he could think about stopping, and that wasn’t even a conscious decision at this point. His eyes were on Ian and he had seen Ian’s hand drop back down against the bed when he was given permission. Ian’s bright green eyes had been scouring Mickey’s body as he reached his breaking point, arching and shifting his bulging muscles in the process, until Mickey’s cum-leaking cock kept Ian’s rapt attention. 

Mickey looked down at his hand coated with the proof of his mind blowing orgasm and smiled widely. This was everything Mickey wanted and more. He’d missed this with his Daddy and it was a perfectly warm reminder of what he had waiting for him back at home. Well, he wanted to be held, but he’d get home soon just to get that too. “Thank you, Daddy.” He was breathing heavily as he sat on the dildo for another beat after he was completely spent, pulling off slowly when he was ready. There was only so much a man could be stretched. 

“You’re welcome, my prince. I love you so much, I wish I could kiss you right now.” Ian babbled as he flopped onto his stomach and watched Mickey start to clean up his mess. 

He saw Mickey’s cheeks flush when he said those words and Mickey turned to meet his eyes over the video call once more. “I love you more.” His voice back to normal as he slowly sunk out of his headspace in the simple routine of washing his hands and cleaning up his cum. “I want to kiss you so bad, I’d leave right now and drive through the night, but Mandy would kill me.” 

Ian let out a soft chuckle as he flipped onto his chest and smushed his face into Mickey’s pillow, pushing the laptop into Mickey’s usual spot on the bed, on the pillow right in front of his face. He yawned and watched Mickey’s eyes soften as he took in how tired Ian is. 

“You need to get to bed, sleepyface.” Mickey said softly as he pulled on his underwear and sweatpants from earlier.

“I know, I know.” Ian tried to hide his second yawn, while Mickey picked up his phone and left the bathroom to go back to the sofabed. Ian didn’t want to hang up just yet. “You know, you got to cum AND you got a video from me, in addition to all this... I definitely deserve a video too, for all of my hard work.” He smirked and pulled the blanket up to tuck under his chin, staying naked under the covers on their bed. 

“Yeah, you do, Daddy.” Mickey nodded and whispered it just as a nickname, but he meant it earnestly. He’d definitely be repaying Ian the same courtesy at some point tomorrow before he made it home on Friday. He climbed onto his bed and cuddled himself into a ball under the thin blanket Mandy had given him. He wished Ian was still here because over the weekend, Mickey had gotten used to using Ian’s body heat to stay warm at night. He smiled at the thought as he looked back over to concentrate on Ian, whose eyes had fluttered shut as Mickey made himself as comfortable as he could be without his life sized teddy bear to cling to at night. “Goodnight, baby.” He whispered and waited a moment without a response and mumbled, “I love you,” before hanging up. 

He set his phone to charge and then rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling with an obnoxiously huge smile on his face. He shook his head as he thought back over everything they’d gotten up to in the last hour and a half. Ian had his tricks and damn do they pay off. It also helped that he had all of Mickey’s love. His man sure knew how to wreck him, even from 800 miles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the end of this fic. There are plenty more stories to write in this series and I'm excited to get to work on them. If you all have any requests, you can definitely leave a comment and my dms are open on insta and twitter. 😊  
> insta: @cam.monaghanfan  
> twitter: @cam_monaghanfan


End file.
